High performance imide polymers are characterized by excellent thermal stability, solvent resistance and high glass transition temperatures (Tg). U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,304 and RE43,880 (both Chuang), the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference, disclose the preparation by a batch process of solvent-free, low-melt imide oligomers and thermosetting polyimides, and to the process of preparing such oligomers and polyimides.